


Bring Me Some Water

by lexus_grey



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light D/s, Oral Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexus_grey/pseuds/lexus_grey
Summary: Written for The 100 kink meme. Prompt was: Octavia/Niylah, light bdsm, Octavia realizes she has a bit of a type. She's not over Lincoln but fuck if slightly submissive grounders don't get her going. Spanking, toys all good.





	1. Chapter 1

After saving the Ark, Octavia finally had a moment to breathe. Niylah had taken her to Clarke's room and settled her into Clarke's big, comfortable bed. When they'd first landed, she would have been pissed off that Clarke had something so amazing and she didn't - but now she preferred the floor anyway, and if she wanted a bed like this, she knew she could snap her fingers and get one.

Speaking of snapping her fingers to get what she wanted, she was thirsty. "Bring me some water," she said, her throat parched and her voice a little scratchy. Niylah was at her side in an instant, leading her to believe she'd been sleeping for longer than she'd thought.

"Are you all right?" Niylah asked, taking the cup of water from the nightstand and handing it to Octavia.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Octavia asked, pushing up onto her elbows and taking the cup, draining it and handing it back. "More."

"Of course," Niylah said, moving to refill it from the pitcher she'd brought in earlier. She again handed the cup to Octavia. "You were thrashing a little in your sleep. And you slept for a long time. So, you're all right?"

"I'm fine," Octavia said dismissively, draining the second cup and handing it back again. And as she lay down once more, she folded her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling. Thoughts of the few hours before she'd fallen asleep came drifting back in small waves, and she shifted uncomfortably when a stark realization dawned: she'd been ordering Niylah about all day long, and the grounder hadn't said a thing in protest. In fact, Niylah had done exactly what she'd demanded, every single time.

Octavia clenched her jaw, the sensation mirrored low in her belly. Something about that slightly submissive nature made her excited in a way she hadn't felt since she'd lost Lincoln. Maybe she had a thing for slightly submissive grounders. Maybe that was her 'type', that everyone was always talking about. So and so isn't so and so's type. So and so is everyone's type. She thought it was stupid, until now, when she realized she had a type.

Well... they were all doomed anyway, right? She might as well dive head first and see where it could get her. "Come over here."

Niylah had retreated to a chair and picked up a book she'd been reading before the ruckus had started. Now she glanced up at Octavia's request and set her book down, standing and approaching the bed. "Do you need something?"

"Sit."

Niylah carefully sat on the edge of the bed, mindful that Octavia was still injured under the blankets. "Are you all--"

"Stop asking if I'm all right," Octavia growled, rolling her eyes. "I'm fine, I told you I'm fine."

"Well then why did you call me over here?"

"No reason."

"Then can I go back to my chair?"

Octavia's nostrils flared slightly with the empowering sensation that question evoked in her blood. She gave a terse nod in response.

Eyeing her warily, Niylah rose from the bed and walked slowly back to the chair, sitting down and picking up her book. She didn't take her eyes off of Octavia until she was seated with her book in hand. Only then did she flick her gaze to the pages of the story.

Octavia waited a few minutes before she spoke up again. "Niylah, come over here..."

Trying to hide an exasperated sigh, Niylah put down her book and walked to the bed once more. "What?"

Octavia noted that even though the grounder was obviously irritated, she still complied. She wondered at the reason behind that - she wasn't Niylah's heda. Whatever it was, it was making her feel things. "Come here, Niylah," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Niylah was already standing next to the bed. "On the bed?" she asked.

"Yes, on the bed," Octavia said.

Niylah started to sit down but stopped when Octavia put a hand out.

"On your knees would be better for what I have in mind."

"What?" Niylah asked, looking uncertain. "I don't understand why you want me to--"

"Niylah," Octavia interrupted her, painstakingly scooting herself to a half sitting position.

Niylah sighed and thew her arms in the air, sliding onto her knees on the bed. "What are we doing?"

"I'm not doing anything. Not yet. And you're doing what I tell you to do, it seems."

"Not yet?" Niylah asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm about to, once you're done asking questions," Octavia said with a smirk. "Are you done asking questions?"

Niylah pulled her lips into a tight line and nodded once.

"Great." Octavia brought a hand out from under the blankets and took hold of one of Niylah's wrists, tugging her forward until she was on her hands and knees. "Even better."

Niylah turned her head to look at Octavia over her shoulder. "Why am I in this position, Oktavia?"

"Does this position mean something that I don't know about?" Octavia asked.

"Not that I'm aware of," Niylah replied. "I just... don't understand what you're doing."

"And yet you're on your hands and knees for me."

Niylah dropped her head between her shoulders. "It would seem so."

"I didn't like your attitude when I called you over here the second time," Octavia said suddenly.

Niylah stiffened. "Attitude?"

"Throwing up your hands and sighing and generally being disrespectful," Octavia recounted.

Understanding seemed to roll through her and Niylah lowered herself to lie across Octavia's lap. "Now I understand why I'm in this position," she said.

Octavia blinked, heat coiling in her stomach and flushing outward as she realized what Niylah thought she'd been going to do, which she hadn't, but now she most definitely was going to do. "You're just going to bend over and let me punish you, just like that?" she couldn't help asking. "Just because I said you were disrespectful?"

Niylah folded her hands and pushed onto her forearms so she could look back at Octavia. She didn't answer. She just looked.

Any doubts Octavia'd had about seeing this through fled in the face of that fucking look. She didn't even know how to categorize it, let alone define it. It was just this look that said everything that needed to be said without saying anything at all. She let her hand fall sharply on Niylah's backside.

Niylah's eyes closed and she turned her face to the blankets. "One," she said, stretching her arms in front of her, keeping her hands folded together.

Octavia had been thrilled before, but now she was just... _wet_. Her hand fell again, the sound echoing in the spacious yet sparsely decorated room.

Niylah pulled her arms back underneath her. "Two," she said, loud and clear.

Squeezing her thighs together, Octavia curled her fingers into the waistband of Niylah's pants. Niylah offered no protest. All she did was silently lift her hips.

Octavia held back a groan as she lowered Niylah's pants to her knees. "No underwear," she said, resisting the urge to rub her hand over the grounder's cheeks. Instead, when Niylah again gave no response, she spanked her more sharply.

The only indication it had felt any different than the others was Niylah's quiet intake of breath and the pause before she counted. "Three."

Another.

"Four."

Another, stinging Octavia's hand.

Finally she got the slightest squirm from the grounder. "Five."

She landed three in a row, Niylah's backside turning pink under the barrage, and bit her tongue to keep quiet at the whimper from the grounder.

Still, Niylah didn't complain. "Six. Seven. Eight."

Five more, one after another, crisp and full of Octavia's warrior training.

Niylah rocked forward with each of those blows, letting out another pained whimper, pressing her face into the blankets to stem her tears. "Nine. Ten. Eleven. Twelve. Thirteen."

"Two more, Niylah," Octavia said, affection lacing her tone.

Niylah let out a slow breath and nodded her understanding.

Octavia spanked each of her thighs once.

"Fourteen. Fifteen," Niylah said, pressing her hips hard into Octavia's lap.

Octavia wound a hand in her hair and gently forced the grounder to look at her. "Will you be disrespectful again?"

Niylah's eyelashes fluttered as she shook her head. "No," she breathed.

"Did you like the spanking?"

Niylah's face flushed. "I enjoyed the way it made me feel, emotionally, but not the pain," she said honestly.

"That is a very interesting answer," Octavia said, considering it and all its possible implications. "Are you this subservient all the time?"

Niylah's flush actually darkened at that question and she turned her face away. Octavia allowed it. "Not to everyone."

"To Clarke?"

"Clarke doesn't give me orders, she asks me questions."

"But you would be, to Clarke."

"I don't know."

"To Roan?"

"Not to any man."

"How far does this go?"

"As far as you take me."

That... Octavia couldn't help pulling Niylah's hair at that response. "Come here. Give me a kiss."

Niylah shifted back up onto her hands and knees and turned to face Octavia, tilting her head and bringing her lips almost all the way to Octavia's, then pausing to let the warrior close the distance.

Octavia pulled Niylah to her mouth, kissing, plundering, claiming. Her tongue snaked along Niylah's lower lip, then pressed inside.

Niylah's suppressed reactions came bubbling to the surface in the wake of Octavia's kiss and she groaned needily. "Please..."

"What, Niylah?" Octavia asked tenderly. "Tell me."

"Please let me use my mouth... to show you how much I appreciate your correction."

Octavia's eyes nearly rolled back in her head. "Are we talking about the same thing when you say 'use your mouth'?"

Niylah's gaze dropped to where Octavia was covered by the blankets.

"I'm not going to say no to that," the warrior exclaimed. "Get up so I can get out from under these blankets."

Niylah stood, and Octavia only winced slightly when she threw off the blankets. The grounder returned to the bed on her hands and knees, reaching for the button of Octavia's pants.

Octavia lay back and let Niylah get her out of the tight leather pants - rather skillfully, she might add.

Niylah grabbed Octavia's hips and dragged her down the bed until she was no longer sitting up, then divested her of her underwear. She settled between the warrior's thighs and glanced up for permission.

Octavia stared at her for a minute, then realized the look was a question. "Yeah."

Niylah gripped Octavia's knees, gently but firmly pushing them further apart, and ducked her head, nuzzling her cheek against one thigh. "Thank you," she murmured, turning to drag her tongue along the pale skin, inhaling deeply when she reached the apex. "A strong warrior is entitled to endless pleasure," she whispered, pressing a kiss to Octavia's clitoris.

Octavia's hips jerked and she turned her head to the side to hide her grimace of pain - not that Niylah was looking at her face, anyway. The wound in her side throbbed, but she had been taught well to ignore the pain. Especially in the face of necessity. This act, with Niylah, rang in her brain as necessity. And the grounder was so perfectly reverent, and sweet, and submissive, but not a mindless slave, and that all combined to make her so very, very appealing. Irresistible.

Niylah slowly ran her tongue through the warrior's slickness, moaning softly at the taste. "Ok-tavia," she growled, hands squeezing tighter at Octavia's knees, sliding up to grip her thighs. She coveted being able to bring any sound from the warrior's mouth, and when she licked again, she was rewarded with the softest of sighs from above her. "Thank you," she purred against the warm, inviting wetness, and licked her way inside.

Octavia was not used to such blatant praise, and the longer Niylah was down there the more unraveled she became.

Niylah knew what she was doing and used her mouth to her full advantage, sliding her tongue in and out, dragging it up and down Octavia's length, using her lips and teeth on the warrior's pulsing clitoris, until she felt thighs clamp tightly around her head, and heard a distinctive cry, and tasted the flood.

Octavia couldn't help arching up when she came, and that caused a stabbing pain to shoot through her left flank, but it mixed with the pleasure Niylah was inflicting to create a delicious combination of sensation. Her breathing was ragged as she tried to relax, and she groaned as she saw Niylah swipe the back of her hand across her mouth and lick her lips.

The grounder finally rolled to the side, pants still around her knees, propping herself up on one elbow to stare at Octavia. She said nothing, but she looked pleased.

Octavia could easily reach the water, but with a knowing smirk, she nodded her head toward the nightstand. "Bring me some water."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Added a chapter two, which takes place during 4x12. Slight spoilers for 4x12 if you squint.

Shortly after the second glass of water, their lives were interrupted and became complete chaos, and they were each whisked away to do different things to prepare for Primfaya.

They actually didn't see each other again until Octavia saved her from the angry mob in the bunker.

"I'll never forget what you did for me," Niylah said, just as Indra summoned Octavia to her duty.

"I'll be back soon, we'll talk," Octavia said, then straightened to her full height and looking every bit the commander she now was, she followed Indra out of the barracks.

Niylah noticed her make a gesture to one of the guards as she left, and the grounder immediately approached her. "I am to take care of your wound further," he said.

"I'm all right," Niylah told him. "But thank you."

"The commander wishes it. It would be unwise for either of us to refuse."

She simply nodded permission after that.

\--

After dealing with the Skaikru situation, Octavia returned to the barracks and caught Niylah's eye, then jerked her head to indicate the grounder should follow her.

Niylah raised an eyebrow at the nonverbal communication but rose from her bunk and followed behind Octavia wherever they were going.

"I see that Jang cleaned you up and found you a bandage," Octavia said as they walked. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts some, but it's not too bad. Thank you," Niylah replied, walking just behind Octavia.

"You can walk next to me, you know," Octavia smirked without looking back.

Niylah smirked a little herself and fell into step beside the warrior. "Where are we going?"

Octavia stopped in front of a set of double doors and produced a key from her pocket, sliding it into the lock and turning. "You didn't think the champion would stay in the barracks, did you?" she teased. Truth be told she had every intention of staying in the barracks until Indra had insisted that would not be safe in the case of mutiny. Octavia was never one for wanting or accepting special treatment, but she never took Indra's words lightly.

"You're inviting me into your room?" Niylah asked, eyes wide as she stepped through the doors and looked around, taking everything in.

It was a huge room, of course, with a big, fur-covered bed and artwork lining the walls. A chest of drawers faced one side of the bed, an entertainment center with a television faced the other side of the bed.

"Why wouldn't I?" Octavia asked, locking the doors behind them and pocketing the key. "Why don't you ever get angry at people?"

"I do," Niylah said simply.

"Okay well why don't you ever judge people?"

"Because I don't want to be judged."

"But you-- there's nothing about you to judge," Octavia said, surprised. "Unless there's a lot I don't know about you. Which I guess is true. Hm."

Niylah just smiled softly at her, then looked away.

"Come over here," Octavia said suddenly. Niylah was too far away for her current liking.

Niylah looked at her and walked closer. "Yes?"

"Nothing, I just like doing that to you and watching you obey," Octavia said with a mischievous grin.

Niylah's jaw dropped. "Maybe I'll stop obeying."

Octavia's eyebrow raised. "Will you?"

Niylah closed her mouth and her eyes danced with amusement. "Probably not."

"You know what excites me?" Octavia asked, resting her hands on Niylah's waist.

Niylah closed her eyes briefly and they fluttered open. "What excites you, Ok-tavia?"

Octavia leaned up and kissed her, then whispered into her ear. "That you don't obey me because I'm the champion or the commander; that it has nothing to do with that."

Niylah shivered. Octavia was right about that. And her lips were so soft. How could such a warrior have such soft lips? Especially after that conclave? Even with drying blood on them her lips were like velvet. "It pleases me that my behavior excites you," she finally whispered back.

"Do you know what I would like you to do right now?" Octavia murmured, taking Niylah's earlobe between her teeth and nibbling gently.

Niylah hissed in a breath. "What would you like me to do?"

"I would like you..." she ran her tongue along the shell of Niylah's ear... "to take off all your clothes and lie on the bed. We were interrupted last time before I got a chance to return the favor."

Niylah's breath caught in her throat and she grabbed Octavia's forearms for support. "You-- still wish to do that after winning the conclave?" she asked, her chest constricting. "You could have anyone you wanted."

"And why shouldn't that person be you? Why shouldn't I want you, Niylah?"

Niylah shook her head. "I don't know. I'm sorry, I--"

"Shh," Octavia shook her head, laying a finger to Niylah's lips to quiet her apologies. "Don't apologize. Just take off your clothes."

"Yes, Heda," Niylah breathed, fingers going to the button of her pants.

Octavia nearly passed out. Holy fucking hell. She was suddenly more grateful than she could even express that the first time she heard that word directed at her was from Niylah, when they were alone, when it meant so much more than just commander. "Did you do that on purpose?" she asked darkly.

"Yes," Niylah admitted, taking off her shoes and then pushing her pants down and stepping out of them. She picked them up and folded them neatly, setting them on top of the chest of drawers.

"Cheeky," Octavia smirked, having regained her equilibrium. "Still no underwear, huh?"

"I don't own any," Niylah told her, removing her shirt and folding it as well, placing it on top of her pants, and she was naked.

"Lay down," Octavia told her, a predatory expression settling over her features.

Niylah backed up to the bed and lay in the middle of it, almost groaning at the softness of the pillows.

Octavia crawled over her on the bed, commander's cloak and all, and stopped abruptly, rising to her knees. "Do you mind that I'm bloody?"

Niylah stretched lazily and left her hands above her head. "I think if I dared to mind, I would deserve a punishment," she said coyly.

"Now you're just playing with me because you know how that affects me," Octavia growled at her, grinning. She lowered herself on top of Niylah, unmindful now of the blood covering her clothes. Most of it was dried, if not all, but still... could be offputting. "Maybe I'll punish you for _that_."

Niylah bit her lip, turning her head to the side. "Apologies, Heda," she whispered.

"It's all right," Octavia whispered back, lowering her lips to the grounder's neck, which was deliciously bared to her at the moment.

Niylah gasped at the feel of lips on her neck and arched into the warrior's body. Her nipples brushed against the coarse leather Octavia wore and she shuddered, not sure if the sensation was more pain or more pleasure.

Octavia sucked a dark purple mark right into the side of Niylah's throat, glaring and obvious. And then she climbed off the bed and stood up. "This cloak, as badass as it is, is not conducive to what I want to do right now."

Niylah nodded and rose to her knees, shuffling to the end of the bed and reaching to untie the belt at Octavia's waist. She slid the cloak off the commander's shoulders, down her arms, then took great care with never letting it touch the ground as she took it to the chest of drawers and draped it over the top.

Octavia watched, a little fascinated at the way Niylah treated her cloak. "Wow," she said when Niylah returned to her knees on the bed.

"I appreciate every part of you, Ok-tavia," Niylah whispered. "The cloak is a symbol of your position and I treat it as such."

"I like it," Octavia said, moving in again to kiss her. She snaked her hand down to find slick heat while they kissed and Niylah gasped.

Octavia pushed into her, still kissing her, using two fingers, loving the way Niylah responded to her. It was a head rush. The little gasps and whimpers were like flames licking at her insides and she pushed harder, faster, breaking the Grounder apart, and when Niylah screamed her name, it was Ok-tavia that she said, not champion, not Heda, but Octavia, and that was the biggest head rush of all.

She slowly withdrew her fingers and wiped them on the furs covering her bed, then laid herself and Niylah down, Niylah on her back and she on her side. She draped an arm and a leg over the Grounder's naked body and pulled her close.

Niylah glanced at her, a soft smile making its way onto her usually serious face. "Thank you," she said quietly. "That was very pleasurable and I am humbled that you would touch me in that way."

"Well get un-humble because I want you again later."

Niylah actually allowed herself to laugh. "As you wish, Heda."

"Hmm... that's not the name I heard you screaming a minute ago..."

"No, it isn't," Niylah agreed. "I was screaming for the girl behind the warrior."

"Girl behind the warrior," Octavia said thoughtfully. "I think I can live with that."

"Well good, because it's that girl that makes the warrior who she is," Niylah said, one hand moving to rest on Octavia's side just above her waist. "And the day you lose the girl inside is the day the warrior crumbles to dust. Don't forget that. They balance each other."

"I won't forget," Octavia promised, kissing Niylah's forehead. "Doors are locked, let's get some sleep. Do you want your clothes?"

"No, thank you."

Octavia dragged her up to the head of the bed and pulled the furs out from under them to use as blankets. Once they were pressed together under the furs, Octavia was out like a light. Niylah stayed awake much longer, running braids and strands of Octavia's hair through her fingers until she finally drifted off.


End file.
